


Annie, the Dominant Little Tease

by 2lulah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lulah/pseuds/2lulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie decides one morning to feed into a few of Armin's kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie, the Dominant Little Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsy0c0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsy0c0/gifts).



Their love was never a complicated thing. It was simple, and pure. They fell in love very quickly, and were engaged to be married by their third spring. Nobody really understood how someone who always thought everything through could be so eager on something so life changing. As they say, however, "When you know, you know," and for Armin and Annie, no words could be truer.

They had been smitten with each other for a long time as it was. In the beginning they had become close friends who kept no secrets to themselves. They worked their jobs, attended their classes, and would break to go see each other at lunch. In the late of night, one would go to comfort the other when they needed it. Friends, such as Eren, or Bertholdt, frequently inquired whether they were dating or not. The answer had been a constant no, and to Annie, she didn't believe it would ever change.

Bertholdt and Armin had a scheme, however. Bertholdt could tell his best friend was in love with Armin. Armin had no clue, but he had been dying to ask her out anyways. Having knowing Annie was always quite cryptic when it came to topics such as “who do you like,” Bertholdt had prepared Armin to expect anything. As the plan had gone into action, Armin found himself asking Annie out on a date to go for her favorite food, spaghetti and meatballs. Their first date had been nothing but the biggest, cheesiest cliché, and Armin and Annie both knew it. Armin, with the wall around Annie’s heart, had broke it down, and Annie could feel it. She knew she was a goner by that first, stupid, clichéd, spaghetti noodle, “Lady and the Tramp” kiss. 

Annie never imagined it would be so easy to fall in love. Armin never imagined it would've happened so fast.

They expected hardships; they expected fights, but they came few and far between. Armin and Annie were hopelessly devoted to one another, and that was that.

Now sex was a strange, yet very, very frequent phenomenon.

Their first time together, had been their first time. Armin was slow, gentle, and kind with her body, and he bent to her every will. Annie was eager and more than willing. By the end of that night they were happier beyond their wildest expectations.

After that, they felt the need to be very, very sexual. They had let their urges fill their senses, and a simple brush of skin could set them off. Each room in the house became a separate place for separate experiences.

Finally their urges died down a bit, and they were a regular couple, with an active happy, vanilla sex life-

Until, however, one simple morning.

\---

Armin awoke to feeling trapped. It had been a slow awakening, until he felt he couldn't move his arms. His eyes were flung wide open, awoken in a flash. Glancing at his wrists, he found them conveniently handcuffed to the bed. Fuzzy pink handcuffs. “Classy,” He thought to himself. He then felt the weight on his hips.

"A-Annie??" He stammered nervously. 

"Yes, Arlert?" Her words were slurred, as her top teeth bit down on her lip, her eyelids heavy as she stared down at him. Armin burned red

"W-What are you doing?" It was then Armin noticed she was bare, the minuscule light from the blinds created bright stripes against her skin. She was in nothing but what looked to be her black thong. Armin swallowed as he felt himself tense. He tried to keep his eyes up, but he couldn’t help but stare at her firm abs and her reasonably sized chest. The light against her white skin almost made it hard to look at, but Armin could easily persevere.

"What do you think I’m doing?" She chirped, her hand moving to tug out her hair-band, the light golden locks falling down to her shoulders. She moved her bangs away from her face. 

"Okay yeah that was a dumb question but I mean, why?" Armin babbled. It wasn't to say he didn't like this. Oh quite the contrary. He couldn’t be happier. He truly couldn't have.

"You were moaning about handcuffs in the middle of the night and I thought to myself "why not,"" she said bluntly, shrugging her shoulders. She seemed so confident and eager. 

Armin felt the tips of his ears grow hot, his eyes glancing away. Yeah, okay, he wasn't the most innocent person around, he could admit that. It still was somewhat embarrassing, nonetheless.

Annie moved her hand to his face, turning his head to where she could kiss him. It was slow, and Armin felt as if she was timid about this. He wanted to tell her it was okay to stop if she wanted to, that she really didn’t have to do this, but as he was trying to break the kiss, Annie slipped her tongue into his open mouth. A startled moan had fallen into her mouth, and he could tell she eagerly swallowed it. Their tongues moved languidly as Annie’s hand began to travel down his neck and chest. Armin shivered at the light brush of her skin against his, a soft pleasurable sigh quick to follow. Annie rolled her hips nice and slow against his hips, breaking the kiss to let out a somewhat nasally whine. A harsh gasp emitted from Armin’s lips at the feeling. He bit down on his lower lip, and she did it again.  
“A-Annie…“ He keened as her hips continued to roll against his, his mouth falling open as he tossed his head back. His wrists lightly tugged on the handcuffs. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. Little did he know, it was only just the beginning.  
It was quick to see how fast he had pitched a tent in his boxers and Annie was more than pleased with the result. She brought her hand down slowly, wrapping her hand around his clothed cock and she gave it a nice light squeeze, earning a squeak and roll of his hips from Armin. She had to admit she loved how easily she got a reaction out of him. She slid down his body, lying between his legs as she kissed him through the fabric of his boxers. A breathy, shaky gasp slipped from between Armin’s lips. She knew how much he loved this. 

Annie normally wasn’t very keen on oral, but for some reason, she felt like she needed to have a little taste.  
Tilting her head sideways, she wrapped her lips around the base of his cock, and forced hot air through the material of his underwear. She was rewarded with a buck of his hips and whimper, and she shuddered at the sound. Her hand moved to cup him, her fingers brushing across his testicles. Armin was shuddering and whining now. He wanted to feel her skin against his, and Annie knew it. She tugged down his boxers, and wrapped her hand around the base, her thumb smearing the bead of pre-cum around the head of his firm cock. Armin’s breathing became erratic, mewling at the touch.  
“You’ve got such a pretty cock, Armin,” Annie began to speak low, almost a whisper. Armin’s cock twitched as the words met his ears. “Oh, you like that? When I tell you how much I love your thick, hard cock?” Armin couldn’t form words for once in his life, and he dumbly nodded.  
Annie brought her tongue up from the bottom of his testicles to the tip of his cock in a quick fluid motion. A loud strangled cry from Armin’s lips, a string of curses following, as Annie brought her thumb back up to the head of his erection, brushing feather-light across the slit: Armin was writhing in the bed, unable to move from his position because of the handcuffs. Oh good lord what did he sign himself up for.  
Annie pressed her pursed lips against the slit, her tongue flicking at it lightly. The heat and wetness of her tongue shocked Armin, causing him to throw his head back hard into the pillows. Annie pinned his hips down onto the bed and she slowly began to lick at the head of his cock, grinning at the lower whimpers Armin tried to hide behind a clenched jaw. Armin was feeling desperate. His face was burning red, and a sudden shriek emitted from his lips as Annie tilted her head, and tried to lightly work her tongue into the slit of his cock. Armin’s back arched, his wrists tugging on the chain that kept him on the bed.  
“A-Annie o-oh- nghh….. Please” He began to beg now, desperate for something. He looked down and noticed Annie was staring at his cock, teeth bit down on her lower lip. He swallowed, and Annie moved her mouth lower. She kissed at the bottom of his staff, and Armin panted heavily, trying to anticipate her next move. It was then that Annie began to suck at his testicle. Armin’s hips bucked and he began to whine, his mouth open and wide while his eyes screwed shut, “Fuck, fuck fuck, Annie! G-God fucking, Annie please stop teasing”  
All of the sudden, all touch was gone. “You should know better than to curse, Armin. It won't get you what you want.” Annie whispered low. Armin was writhing now, trying to open his heavy eyelids to see, only to find Annie fingering herself. Armin’s eyes opened wider as he stared at her. His cock twitched at the little noises she made, the whimpers and moans, her eyelids drooping as her mouth fell open to pant heavily. Armin was dead silent, watching her every movement to see and take silent notes of what she liked. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and watched as Annie continued to pump her fingers in and out of herself, watching how easily they slipped inside and out. Armin was in a trance, and he felt his cock twitch. Then, Annie played cruel by moaning out Armin’s name, repeatedly.  
“Armin, ah, oh god Armin please~” She opened her eyes and he could see the glint. Oh she wasn’t done with him, and he damn well knew it.  
She pulled her fingers out of herself and began to rub her fingers together, her index fingers rubbing circles on her thumbs. Annie moved back to Armin’s cock, using only four fingers to touch his erection. Two indexes and two thumbs, and with that Annie began to stroke his shaft quickly. Oh it felt very good to Armin, she could tell by the hitch in his breath each time she stroked under the head. But by the way he was writhing, it wasn’t going to bring him to orgasm, and they both knew it. Armin’s back arched, as Annie took one of her hands away, and used the other to grab hold and squeeze his weeping cock. He was at his wits end and she knew it. She wrapped her lips around the head for a few moments, sucking and licking at the slit to give Armin just a little something. Armin’s lips fell open again and he looked as if he was about to say he was coming. She grinned up at him, and stopped, “I know you want to come in my mouth, I know you do. But darling, I’m not done with you yet.” Armin shuddered at Annie’s words, as his hips bucked, desperate to finish. It was then that Annie straddled over his hips.  
Armin’s eyes opened excitedly, panting from the pleasure he had just been given.  
“C-Condom?” He asked apprehensively.  
“That’s not really what I had in mind, yet, Tiger.” She leaned over to whisper in his ear, her breasts pressing against his chest. “I’ve got a little more to do, and then I’ll give you what you want.” Armin swallowed, his body quaking in eager trepidation.  
Armin felt Annie’s hand on his cock, and he all of the sudden felt a familiar heat and wetness. "Oh good lord," He thought to himself. His fiancé began to roll her hips, grinding herself on Armin’s stiff erection. Armin bucked his hips, and Annie fell forward a little, whining softly. She continued to grind her hips against his, whining at the feeling of his head brushing against her clit. Armin’s hips continued to rock up, feeding off of each little whimper Annie gave him, giving him further motivation to make her come. Annie leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
“If I wasn’t so concerned, I’d let you come inside of me.”  
With that, Armin lost it. His hips continued to roll up, almost tossing her off at one point, but she kept still. Her voice was raspy, as if she was about to scream. As Annie leaned down, Armin arched up to kiss her, and he bit at her lower lip. “Annie, please, please, let me have you.”  
Annie smirked against his lips, and reached over to grab a condom from the nightstand. Eagerly, she worked it onto his cock, and gave the base one last playful squeeze. Straddling over his cock, she lined him up, and let him slip inside. Armin groaned at the tight heat, and he began to roll his hips up each time Annie brought herself down. Armin stared as his cock preformed its own trick, as it disappeared inside of her, and reappeared with each little movement. Her wetness dripped down his cock and balls, Armin groaning then. His hips moved quicker along with Annie’s, and she came, clenching around him, throwing her head back as she groaned out “Armin.” As she clenched, it was the last push Armin needed to come himself, and he felt his hips stutter, his orgasm washing over him like a wave, knocking him off his feet.  
Armin sank further into the bed as he finished, and Annie pulled off. She was tired too, but she cleaned him up, and uncuffed him. She immediately curled into him, letting Armin wrap his arms around her. “Alright, Annie, I need to know. What came over you?” He panted out lightly, his cheeks burning red.  
Annie laughed a little, leaning up to kiss his lips gently. “I have no idea. Something told me to.” She grinned at him.  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, the way you were moaning my name at 2 o’clock this morning,” He gently flicked her shoulder blade. Annie laughed.  
“Did you not like it?” Annie asked him.  
“You’re kidding, right?”  
Annie smiled gently, her head nuzzling into his neck. “I love you, Tiger.”  
“I love you too, Princess.”


End file.
